the dragon within
by chm01
Summary: with his destiny chosen for him from the begining, will he be able to make his own path or be forced to what was chosen for him, and can she see trough his mask naruino
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto, there; can you leave me alone now? (The author's conscience nods vigorously)

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"Inner Sakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): author's note

* * *

PROLOGE 

"_I have to keep going, keep running, just a little more"_ that's what she was thinking while running away from her clan's compound in the hidden depths of bird country, she won't allow them to do this to her, who were them to decide with who she's going to marry, and for the sake of what, no, Uzumaki Kaori won't have any of that, since the moment it was announced her compromise she planned of running away, and thanks to god her sister helped her, now she only have to reach earth country, thanks to the war she will be able to loose them there, and for the looks of the things she was going to make it.

Just a couple of hours after crossing the border she was intercepted for her persecutors.

"That's far enough Kaori, you're coming back with us" said a tall man perched up in the tree in front of her, in spite the fact the man's face was covered she still recognized him.

"Like hell I will Kamui! You actually believe I'm going back"

Another voice to her left spoke up, this time it was female "come on Kaori you have to, its the sake of the clan, please come back there is no need for this"

At this comment her eyes widened, there she was, Rena, her best friend telling her that it was okay that a bunch of fools decide what to do with her life as she was a mere tool or an animal so in a mixed tone of sadness and anger she answered "I don't care, I'm not going back ever"

At this Kamui jumped down of the tree "very well then we will have to drag you back to the compound" and with that both charged towards Kaori, who slid in a too familiar stance for them.

Kazama Arashi was returning from another successful mission, even at war and still a jounin life wasn't so bad, a couple of missions here and there, some patrol duty and the best no paperwork to, oh how he loathed the paperwork but that does not matter he knew this was temporary, when he return to konoha the old man will make him take a genin team, something he wasn't looking forward to but never the less its going to happen, while pondering on his thoughts he heard a large explosion in the vicinity, he and his old reunited team consisting of Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuuga Hiashi went to see the origin of the explosion.

When they reached the area what they found shocked them, the place was completely destroyed, trees were ripped of the floor and torn apart, there were markings of Katon everywhere and there was an odd static in the air and in the middle of the area was a young woman with brown hair that reached the middle of her back, normal tone of skin, and a fit body but for the trained eye it was more than that it was obvious that this women was a shinobi, she was wearing a dark-brown battle adapted kimono that was torn obviously showing that she was involved in whatever battle happened there, also she was unconscious from exhaustion, the three of them looked at each other, as expecting that the others knew what to do, after a few moments the blonde spoke up.

"We should take her with us"

"Idiot, she could be an enemy," said the Uchiha in a serious tone

"Fugaku is right Arashi, you can't just jump into a situation with out thinking about the consequences" added the Hyuuga.

"You worry to much about things this doesn't need to be think, she needs help so let's just help her aright"

"Dobe" said the annoyed Uchiha

"Come on the worst that can happen is that she wakes up, and in that case she 's nowhere near fighting condition"

"He does have a point Fugaku, and if she turn out to be a spy we can still hand her to Ibiki"

Said the Hyuuga

"Hn, fine you can do what you want"

Then Arashi picked her up and the three of them returned to the base.

When Kaori woke up much to her surprise awoke in a white simple room instead of a compound cell, she looked around to see a blond haired man watching her with a relieved expression "you finally woke up, I was starting to get worried" Kaori, tried to sit only

To have the pain in her abdominal area make her lay down again wincing in pain.

"Now calm down you've been out for tree days, take it easy okay" said the concerned future hokage.

Kaori however, was still distrustful of the man that apparently was her savior "who are you and where I am now"

"Geez that's no way to thank the one who carried you all the way here"

"Sorry it just not the place where I was expecting to woke up, where are we by the way"

"In a base near the border of rock and fire country"

At this comment her face brightened, she was able to escape from them "really! Thanks for carrying me I'm Uzumaki Kaori by the way nice to meet you"

The blond was slightly taken back from her chance of attitude but answered, "no problem, I'm Kazama Arashi, now in two days we'll be going back to konoha"

"I wonder what can I do when I get there"

"Huh, what are talking about, you're a shinobi, don't you, then just become a shinobi in konoha, you will probably be tested but I'm sure the old man will let you stay"

"Thanks"

"Nah don't mention it"

**Two days later in konoha, the hokage tower:**

"That's quite the story miss," said the third hokage amazed of the story that Kaori just told him and the fact that the legendary uzumaki clan actually existed and a member of the clan was requesting to be a konoha shinobi. This was a one in a million chance, but he must stay calm and act accordingly.

" I will allow you to stay, but you will have to be tested to see what level you're at, is that okay"

"Yes hokage-sama," said the mentioned female barely able to contain her excitement.

**The next week:**

The stadium arena was nothing but a reminder of a war zone now, trees ripped of their place, walls shredded and filled with deep cuts from fuuton jutsus, and a good amount of chunnins and a couple of jounin in the floor groaning in pain, long story short, Kaori put quite the show.

The hokage just stayed in his seat with his mouth wide open at the display while thinking

"_So the rumors about the Uzumaki clan were right looks like we are lucky" _regaining composure he quickly said, "from this moment on Uzumaki Kaori will have the rank of jounin"

Kaori squealed in joy and hugged Arashi who got to the arena to congratulate him making him blush from the sudden action.

"I did it! I did it! I'm part of konoha now"

"Yeah. Congratulations Kaori-chan" said the still flushed Arashi

In that moment Kaori stopped his joyful hopping distanced herself a couple of steps, raised an eyebrow, put her hands in her hips and said in mocking-angry tone "what's with the "chan" I didn't know we were that close"

"Mmmm well you see I'll" the blond tried to excuse himself only to notice that she was giggling amused "I was just joking so we are going to celebrate or what? You're paying of course"

"WHATTTT NO WAY! HEY WAIT" before he could argue he was being dragged to the nearest bar.

Later that night in the bar where the jounins gathered, the celebration itself was good filled with laughs, jokes and embarrassing stories from all the jounins gathered there.

It was then when Kaori realized something, she had no place to stay and she had no money.

"Well guys it has been great but I have to go to find where to spend the night"

"Well you could come with me to my house" said Arashi

"Why should she go with you?" asked Fugaku who joined the celebration a couple of hours ago

"Because unless you want to explain your wife why are you bringing a woman to your house is for the best"

Kaori decided then to enter the conversation "you're married? But you don't look older than me" (AN: she's 21 and Fugaku is 22)

"And he have a five years old boy that is a genin already"

"Wow he must be something then"

"Yes he is and if you excuse me I must go," said the Uchiha before standing up and leaving the place.

"Okay lets go" and with that both went home

Back at Arashi's home he and his new guest were having a discussion of who would sleep in the bed and who in the couch, Kaori being the guest wanted the couch but after a lot of convincing from Arashi Kaori slept in the bed.

**Time skip, two months later:**

Kaori was making her way towards the hokage tower going as slowly as humanly possible, the reason was that she was trying to delay the inevitable, she had taken missions, go on reconnaissance, even the dreaded and endlessly boring duty of gate guard, but it was futile and she knew it was bound to happen, so now it was 'time to face the music' so to speak

She had to take a genin team.

**In the hokage tower:**

So there she was waiting for her assignment along with the rest of the jounin while watching the way the students relate to each other. Then she heard who was going to be in her team and couldn't help but let out a low sigh while thinking _"why them, and more importantly WHY ME" _

**The next day:**

There she was in the training ground shaking her head in disappointment at her students that there where tied to a stump _"if I knew this would happen I wouldn't have taken so much time to prepare"_.

"I have to say I'm seriously disappointed of you three I expected more first you Kurenai

I have to say that even if you're the best you can't actually expect to take me on with just genjutsu and by yourself" the mentioned let her head fall a little

"Now you Asuma what's wrong with you have a brain but you actually thought that charging would do you any good"

"And finally Gai, seriously I don't know when to start, first that have to be the most horrible haircut I've ever seen, next a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers is not a suitable ninja gear, don't get me wrong I like green as much as the next person but that just to much." She said while pointing at her outfit.

She was wearing the standard jounin pants with bandaged shins with black shinobi sandals, a short-sleeved shirt that was dark green and a pair of fingerless gloves that reached a little below her elbows and had metal plating in the back of the hand, strapped to her lower back she had a pair of sheathed daggers (AN: exactly like the ones Nel from star ocean till the end of time uses), she wore her green jounin vest zipped up and her headband like a collar.

"And finally what type of shinobi goes around screaming about the 'flames of youth' but still you all worked as a team so you passed but believe me when I'm trough you will be competent shinobi even if it kills you and me in the process"

**Time skip: three months later:**

It was a rainy day, matching the mood of the hearts of the people gathered for the grim occasion, the funeral of Uchiha Obito, everybody stood there, silent, while the civilians who knew him where crying the ninjas were fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

Kaori stood there watching the reminders of team seven and their facial expressions, Rin had a face full of sadness and some guilt as if blaming herself for this, Kakashi had a face full of sadness, regret, remorse and rage towards himself, and Arashi had a face full of sadness, but what surprised her the most is the emptiness that his eyes held, and she knew that he was probably blaming himself.

After everybody left and only the two remained she spoke up "stop it"

"Stop what"

"Blaming yourself, it was not your fault"

"How can you said that if would have done a better job as a teacher he still be alive"

"No its not this things just happen Arashi, remember that I saw the way you taught your students there isn't much you could have done, you prepared them for the life as a shinobi its just that war have a way to take away who we love, again it was not your fault"

Arashi watching the grave of his student said, "did you know that Obito activated his sharingan in this mission, he just started to uncover his potential and this happens"

"The Obito I knew wouldn't want his sensei and teammates to go around sulking, so go ahead and cry, nobody is watching and I won't tell" and with that Arashi shed silent tears while Kaori hugged him.

**Time skip, two months later:**

"_Maybe I've should have waited more, I'm not sure if they are ready" _she was thinking while watching Kurenai face her opponent in the middle of the stadium for this chunnin exams, she trained them as much as she could during the month before the finals and before that she worked them to the bone but she still thought they weren't ready, she was so wrapped in her thoughts that didn't notice the figure behind her until the figure hugged her so suddenly that she let out an undignified "eeep".

It took her a moment to recognize those arms, she knew the owner well, and when she recognized them she was furious, he knew that she hated when he did that, she turned around with all the intention of discharging her rightful fury on him, she was stopped when Kazama Arashi pulled her in a deep long kiss.

Even after all those months dating his kisses still had that disarming effect on her, and just as quickly as it came all her fury faded away, of course Kaori was fighting a lost battle to keep her fury, _"he made you look like a fool, he deserves to punished, don't let him win"_ but with one look in to his eyes while still kissing was enough to melt her, while she always said that it pissed her off that he could do that to her, Kaori secretly wished he never loose that ability.

"You worry too much, they'll be fine"

"I can't help it, I'm afraid that they might get hurt or worse, remember what that rain Nin did to that other kid"

"Again you worry too much that weirdo was taken down by Rin, so stop it and enjoy the show"

"I'll do that"

The fights were somewhat boring and soon the final match came, which was Kurenai vs. Asuma this match was the one everybody was looking for, especially Arashi. While both were watching Kurenai trying to put Asuma in a genjutsu and the latter trying to beat the crap out of the former the future hokage was trying to pull himself together in order to carry his plan, everything was set and ready and even the competitors down in the arena were in it.

"This is it Arashi, the moment you've been waiting for, everything is ready, but what if I mess up, no I have to stop thinking like that, I will succeed in this mission, failure is not an option, okay here I go"

Then he made a signal imperceptive to his girlfriend to a man next to him who just nodded and went to do his task, to finish the details in the seal.

Down in the arena both contestants were locked in the middle in semi-stalemate, Kurenai using a pair of kunai to stop Asuma's trench knives, the knives were given by their sensei and while others would consider this as favoritism she knew that it was actually because their sensei and Asuma had more in common than she had but still their sensei had done a lot for them and she thought it was only fair that she returned the favor so when she and Asuma heard the plan they couldn't accept fast enough.

"That's the signal, ready Kurenai?"

"Yes"

And both jumped away took distance and began making seals.

"**Katon:** **_yakekoge iki no jutsu (fire release: scorch breath)" shouted Asuma_**

**"_Suiton: daikaihodan no jutsu (water release: great pressure canyon)_**" launched Kurenai

When both attacks collided created a huge wall of mist while the proctor of the exam, also part of the plan started shouting "MEDICS! HURRY THEY'RE BADLY WOUNDED!"

This sent Kaori in a state of near panic and followed by Arashi they leapt in the arena to find what happened when Arashi's plan started, as soon as both touched the ground Asuma, Kurenai and the proctor disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a blue semi-transparent barrier appeared in the arena, this of course sent Kaori who was already unsettled in full-alert mode.

Arashi decided that moment to speak up "Kaori-chan we need to talk"

"Not now Arashi we've been set up"

"It doesn't matter the seal prevents us to mold chakra or teleport"

"How would you know that"?

"I'm a seal master remember, but that's not important right now"

"We're stuck inside a barrier with no chance of escaping and that's not important right now, why" she asked slightly irritated of his attitude, he could be really irresponsible some times.

"Kaori" Arashi started talking in a more serious tone, while in the inside he was shaking and ready to hurl at any moment "yes Arashi what do you want" "since I've meet you I have seen who you are, and I loved you since day one, I seen what makes you laugh and what makes you angry, but more important is that I'm sure know that you're the woman for me and even if the answer is not the one I'm expecting I still need to ask it" and he approached her and took her hand.

While all the rest of the people were watching the couple the involved in these event were mentally shouting, "do it, do it, do it"

"What are you saying Arashi" "seriously what are you planning"

"Okay it's now or never" "what I'm saying is" he got on one knee and got out something of his pocket "would you Uzumaki Kaori, marry me?"

At that moment everything stopped for her, all the uncertainties about her students, all the worries about her clan finding her, all the doubts about Arashi, and more doubts and questions came to her, but just as quickly as they came they vanished, it was obvious to her now he was the one for her.

There was no great speech from her, no sarcastic commentary. She just stood there while tears from joy filled her eyes she nodded while muttering a soft "yes"

He stood up, lifted her by her waist and spun her once before both entered in a long kiss while being cheered by whole stadium.

**TIME SKIP: 2 MONTHS LATER:**

(AN: Arashi is the hokage now)

"Arashi we need to talk"

"What is it Kaori-chan" said the concerned hokage the only time his wife used that serious tone was when she needed to tell him something important.

Kaori was gathering the courage to tell him the news and quiet frankly he wasn't sure how he would take it, even though she had an idea.

"Well Arashi remember the last month"

"Our honeymoon? Of course I do and I was under the impression you had a great time"

At this comment the new wife blushed in a shade so deep that could put the un-born Hinata to shame, after all she did have a great time after all who would have thought that Arashi had such endurance, and even when she will never admit it out loud was kind of thankful that her husband reads Jiraiya's perverted novels, it gave him interesting.. Ideas.

"Well yes I did but that's beside the point what I'm trying to tell is" she sighed and after a moment said "I'm pregnant"

After a couple of seconds he processed her words Arashi rolled his eyes and passed out.

Minutes later the hokage was coming back to his senses he found himself staring at the concerned face of his wife.

"Arashi-kun are you okay," she asked in a concerned voice

"Yes I'm fine it just was really sudden" "I'm glad you're okay" she said in a sweet voice before changing his face from relief to anger and smacking the hokage in the back of his head.

"YOU IDIOT!!!, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU I THOUGTH YOU WERE HURT" said the future mother

"It just took me by surprise and I thought you said you were pregnant"

"I did"

at this the hokage smiled kissed her deeply before running outside the tower while shouting in joy "WOOHOOHOOHOO, KAORI'S PREGNANT!!!!, MY WIFE IS PREGNANT!!!

HELL YEAH!!" Kaori just stood there watching him amused while saying "just like I thought he would act"

**TIME SKIP, 3 MONTHS LATER:**

This time Kaori and Arashi were in a party thrown to celebrate the happy success, the baby Kaori was expecting was a boy, in the middle of the party the ex-hokage decided to ask

"and how are you going to name him Arashi"

"I was thinking Naruto"

before the old man could say anything both males felt an aura that only promised pain and doom, both turned to see Kaori surrounded by a black aura before she spoke "Kazama Arashi if you think I'm gonna let you name my son fish-cake you have another thing coming"

Arashi, who knew this would happen from the instant he pick the name decided to tell her the real reason and meaning behind it "is actually maelstrom Kaori and it's a Kazama tradition"

"how come"

"it's a tradition in my clan that the heir is named after some powerful nature phenomenon"

after all the name of Arashi's father was Tatsumaki(tornado)

"oh in that case its fine"

all the males in the room sweat dropped, it was amazing and inexplicable to them how women could go from enraged to happy in the time span of a blink or less.

**TIME SKIP, SEVEN DAYS AFTER THE KYUUBI ATTACK AND THE DEAD OF THE YONDAIME.**

A week has passed since Kaori lost almost everything she cared for: her husband, her friends, and the chance that her son will have a normal life, and she was seriously thinking of leaving the village she once swore to protect because in the last week she had to stop several attempts of murder towards her son, now she was going to the hokage tower with Naruto in her arms, apparently someone wanted to meet her.

When she entered the office and saw who was expecting her she narrowed her eyes and said "you, why are you here I have nothing to say to you good bye" and turned to leave

"wait Kaori we need you to come back"

"to what mother the hatred, or to have me executed along with my son just because I wanted to choose my husband"

"it's because your son"

"if you think I'm gonna let you do anything to him you can go to" she was interrupted by a voice she new too well.

"your son is the chosen one Kaori"

"what are you talking about Misao" said the now confused Kaori to her sister

"Stratos-sama told us and the guardian of lighting agreed"

"but Arashi was not an Uzumaki"

"but the nature of his chakra was lighting, and besides his speed and style caught his eye and he allowed it"

"so you see Kaori even if we wanted we couldn't harm your son but its important that he is raised to take his rights"

"no this is his home and he will be raised here"

"please Kaori do you really want to raise your son in all this hatred and resentment tell is that what you want"

after reassuring the hokage that she and her son will come back in 11 years and let him take his position as the Kazama clan head, gathering their things and said goodbyes.

And with that both son and mother departed to face whatever awaits them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: okay after a lot of effort and pushing trough a serious writer's block that was hindering not only this one but the rest of my stories I can finally say that this is the start of a new story, a Naruto/Ino to be exact so tell me do you like it or you hate it, also the next chapter is going to be a huge time skip (11 years to be exact) but don't worry I'll be making sure that you see how was Naruto's life, also the mask Naruto will wear won't be the one of the idiot but one more serious and I explain why in the next chapter, so don't panic and don't start with the occness thing because we all now that Naruto is wearing a mask so the only thing I'm gonna do is change the type he uses.

So please review constructive criticism is accepted flames will be ignored

That's all JA NE


	2. returning home

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto; the only thing I own is the plot and nothing else

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"InnerSakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note

AN: first of all sorry for the long wait but I can honestly say that this will probably be one of the most complex fics I'll ever write. Oh yeah Naruto now it's taller than Sakura and shorter than Sasuke

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: RETURNING HOME

Three figures appeared in the road towards konoha, two women and one kid.

The first woman had a normal tone of skin, brown hair that passed the middle of her back in a low pony-tail, brown eyes that showed the hardships she had to endure during all those years away from konoha thanks to the situation that surrounded her departure of the leaf, her body was still fit but more womanly thanks to the results of motherhood, in the right side of her battle kimono adapted in the area of her chest she wore the clan crest, wrapped around the Kazama swirl was what looked like a rough drawing of a dragon, the tail was twisted and pointing to her right, the body was wrapped outside the said swirl and running trough the dragon's back was a set of curved, mismatched spikes that started little from the head and reached their peaks in length in the middle of its back, the head of the said dragon was wrapped around the swirl almost closing the circle and all it's body was green indicating that the user of the crest was part of the wind elementals of her clan.

The next woman was slightly younger and had black hair that reached the middle of her back tied in a braid, a battle adapted blue-kimono, and the green dragon on the right side of her chest, she didn't have the swirl that her sister sported because she was not a Kazama by either name or blood.

The last person was boy no older than 11, he was wearing black sandals, black shinobi pants, a dark-orange t-shirt, a black hooded jacket zipped up that hid his shirt while the hood concealed his blonde hair and from the veil that the hood created a pair of sapphire blue eyes were seen that showed little emotion, in his hands were a pair of black wrist-length fingerless gloves that have plating on the back of his hands for protection, and in the back of the jacket he sported a symbol like his mother have but the dragon instead of green was gold in color, signaling his status as the chosen one.

"So how do you feel about this?" asked Kaori to the kid next to her that happened to her son Naruto.

"I hope it will be different from the life in the clan" he said with a voice that sounded cold and detached, but it held a tone of nervousness that only close-people knew how to read it.

Kaori shook her head sadly and inwardly cursed her clan for doing this to him, many of the elemental factions of the clan still saw her as a traitor and the result of that they have tried to found any excuse to get rid of her son; sacrifice a chosen one and wait for the next was in their minds better than to stand Naruto, so they trained him and pushed him in ways that not even a suna chunnin could boast to endure in an attempt to break him and claim that he was weak and unfit to be the chosen one, others just wanted to destroy his character that reminded them so much of the man that his father was, she was sure that if they could the would erase without hesitation each and every Kazama gene. As a result Naruto had to become the perfect heir for a clan, not for choice but for necessity, because he knew that if he died his mother would undoubtedly the next in line to be killed by those bastards.

And so he created a mask for himself, one that only shatters around those that are precious to him not in any other presence or any other place.

Misao decided to enter the conversation "calm down everything will be just fine" she finished with a reassuring smile.

"I hope so"

Soon enough they were in the village and the boy couldn't help but marvel at size and how happy the people was in it, it reminded him of one of the few clan factions that didn't want him dead, the wind elementals.

The hokage was gazing out the window looking at the village he swore to protect and couldn't help to wonder how things could be different if Arashi didn't sacrificed himself all those years ago and that his son wasn't raised outside the village he defended, but not everything was nostalgic, he was aware that today was the day that she will come back with him.

And as if hearing his thoughts the door to his office opened and three figures entered the in the room, the first two were easy to recognize and he identified them as Kaori and her sister Misao, who he saw all those years ago, and then he saw a hooded boy that he assumed was Naruto.

"Hello hokage-sama it's been along time" Kaori said with a smile on her face.

"Yes it has, it's good to have you back Kaori and is good to see you as well Misao"

"Likewise it's good to see you again"

Sarutobi turned to see the kid, even if he couldn't see much he could recognize those eyes anywhere, they were the same as Arashi's.

"And I'm guessing this is Naruto" said the elder man with a comforting smile on his face that relaxed the blond in spite of himself.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you hokage-sama" he said in a tone of relief, seeing that the old man was sincere.

"Now Naruto remove your hood" said the mother of the kid, he complied and lowered his hood revealing a mop of spiky blond hair that was an exact copy of what his father had and a face devoid of any baby fat.

The hokage held back a gasp, the kid was Arashi's mirror image, with one exception, those kind of eyes were meant for enemies and enemies only when his father sported that gaze but in a kid barely 12 such hardened expression was just wrong, it was as if someone stole his emotions.

Nevertheless he answered "likewise Naruto it's good to see you after all these years, the last time I saw you were barely an hour born" then the aged man turned to his relatives and addressed them along with the kid "I'm sure you're strong Naruto unfortunately if you want to be a shinobi you'll have to attend to the academy for at least the rest of the year"

This caused a nearly inaudible groan from the blond, that only his aunt and mother heard Misao snickered lightly and Kaori made a small smile, even if it was insignificant his son was starting to loosen up.

"Now, now, those are the rules and **you** have to follow them" said the mother

"But mother I'm more than capable of being a genin" said Naruto now a not so subtle tone of annoyance.

"Sorry but no, now suck it up and take it like a man" said his aunt in suspiciously happy tone; it was obvious that she was enjoying it.

"Fine I'm going"

Kaori reached his son knelt down to his eye level and ruffled his hair before kissing him in the forehead saying with affection in her voice "goodbye my little maelstrom, I hope you have a good day" making the poor kid blush in embarrassment making Sarutobi snicker at the reaction and the nickname

"Mother I told you to stop doing that I'm not a baby!" said Naruto angry at the mention of the dreaded name.

"Nope to me you are still a little kid"

"Whatever, I'm going mother" that was the only response he could come up in that moment.

After he left the room the adults turned serious and proceeded to attend business, the hokage was the first to ask "just how strong is he" the mother answered the question "honestly I can't tell for sure, but he is stronger than anyone in his age range"

But before he could retort the door burst open and Gai followed by his squad entered, seeing his outfit Kaori narrowed her eyes in anger, it took her a lot of time and effort to make him get rid of that thing, Misao on the other hand was shivering refusing to believe that someone could look like that.

"Yosh! Hokage-sama were here to report a most youthful success in our youthful c-ranked mission without any unyouthful drawbacks!!!!" shouted the ever enthusiastic jounin and Gai would've continued his 'youthful' shouting if not for a voice that stopped him cold and made him tremble.

"Maito Gai I thought we passed the green suit phase along time ago, so what are you doing in that thing again?"

Gai turned around slowly whishing it just his imagination playing unyouthful tricks on his mind until he saw his sensei narrowing her eyes, her arms crossed under her chest and tapping her left foot in the ground. Making his face drain of all color in that instant.

"You're not answering my question Gai" said the woman narrowing her eyes more and snarling.

Then the worst thing that could happen to Gai occurred, Lee made his presence known "Gai-sensei who is this youthful person? and why she is berating you in such unyouthful way?"

At the sound of this Kaori turned to see the miniature clone of Gai before narrowing her eyes further and asking with even more suppressed rage in her voice "and who is this Gai? Its already bad enough that you're back to using that thing yourself, BUT TO MAKE ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS USE IT!?!?!?!?" she shouted the last part, incapable of believing that her student would do something like that.

Sarutobi, who was watching the scene amused decided to step in before Gai got too hurt, after all he still needs the all the shinobis he can get "Kaori I thing Gai's punishment can wait a little longer, your son just reached the academy" the mentioned female thought about it for a second before giving in and nodding in acceptance, seeing this gai let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding until he heard the last part "we'll deal with this later Maito Gai" making the green clad jounin sweat a river.

The trip to the academy was calm if not a little weird because of the way people looked at him, of course it would probably helped that the fact that Naruto covered his head again with his hood, during the time of the trip he was thinking of what his life in here could become, for starters being recognized for who he is not his title, maybe find friends that will not suffer for being his friends, maybe even a girlfriend. Then out of the blue he shook his head and cleared it of those thoughts, it was foolish to get his hopes up like that, and he can't afford foolishness, as it stands only time will tell, he broke his internal musings when he reached his destination.

In the said classroom was happening a scene that for outsiders would be weird or even frightening, but for the people inside it was an old tradition.

"Billboard I'll seat next to Sasuke-kun!!! I won the race!!" shouted a blonde haired girl.

"Keep dreaming piggy!!!! My foot reached the classroom first I'm sitting next to him!!" shouted back a pink haired girl.

"That's not true forehead!!! I reached the classroom first!! I get to seat next to him!!! Besides why would he want to seat ext to a walking billboard like you!!!"

"It's still better than to seat next to a porky like you!!!!"

"What was that forehead!!!" roared insulted Ino

"You heard me piggy!!" retorted Sakura

Before the two girls could continue or Iruka could stop them a voice behind them spoke in a tone that mixed a bit of annoyance and surprise, yet at the same time manage to sound detached.

"I'm sorry to say that both of you that you reached the room at the same time, now if you excuse me I have to see the teacher of this class, so if you allow me to pass I'll be happy thank you"

Both girls jumped startled and let the hooded figure pass them towards an equally confused Iruka, to who Naruto handed a note from the hokage, the chunnin's eyes widened for a second before nodding and speaking loud in order to be heard among the ruckus that the kids made.

"Aright class we got a new student in the class, please welcome him and treat him accordingly" then he turned to the hooded boy "now please introduce your self to the class"

"Uzumaki Naruto it's nice to meet you" then the blond went into silence.

After several moments it became clear that he was not going to continue so Iruka spoke up

"That's all you're going to say'"

"You asked me to introduce myself, that's what I did nothing more, nothing less"

"Could you at least remove your hood?"

"Is that absolutely necessary?"

"Yes Naruto it is, so remove your hood"

The blond sighed and complied removing his hood revealing his face with the crowd.

Creating gasp and some swooning in the female population of the classroom, most of them thought that his whiskers like marks were cute and that they give him an air of animalistic cuteness, while at the same time his face held that handsome and cool aloofness, they felt he was strong and at the same time vulnerable. (AN: is this type of face even physically possible? oh yeah think a miniature yondaime with whiskers if you have trouble picturing him)

At this reaction Naruto could only think sadly _"oh great now everyone thinks I'm a freak"_ he had been mocked numerous times in the past because his whiskers.

Ino was not by any means shallow, she suspected however that she was spoiled, just for the way that she always got her way, she knew as well that Sasuke was suffering and that he was wallowing in hate towards his brother and towards himself, probably for his inability to stop his sibling, but she held the hope that someday she could help him overcome that. All this however didn't mattered, because in front of her was someone who was probably better looking than the Uchiha, but the troubling part was that she could see that he was hurting in the inside there was only one question _"why?"_

"Iruka-sensei if you don't mind can I seat there?" Naruto said pointing to a seat to the right of Shino.

Of course you can Naruto"

When he reached his seat he was acknowledge by the boy next to him

"Aburame Shino"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"It is nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

Then after a few minutes of silence Naruto spoke again "exactly what are we going to be seeing here?"

"Mostly history and theory, with an occasional spar but those are few and far between"

"I see"

It took all of his self-control to not bang his head in the table until he was knocked-out, if this was what konoha did to train his shinobi it was beyond his comprehension why the village was the strongest of all, in four hours they had been doing nothing but check history and rules of the proper behavior of a shinobi.

"_And I have to take a full year of this?"_ thought the blond kid.

"Aright kids lets go to the training grounds" almost all the students cheered at the statement because it meant only one thing: sparring.

In the training area Iruka divided them in couples, Naruto stood in the sidelines watching the others fight first and he was astonished, all the student's were at best poor, lacking and pitiful, the were slow, left to many openings in their defenses and the girls got tired so easily that they looked like civilians instead of academy students that in a year they'll reach the graduation.

Soon it was his turn to fight, he turned to see his opponent, a raven-haired kid clad in a blue shirt and white shorts sporting a cocky smirk that shouted 'you're not worthy of being in my presence'.

"You know looser you should quit before you get hurt"

Naruto looked indifferent at the comment but inwardly he was enraged, that bastard was judging him with out knowing what he can do "how do you know you're better than me if you haven't see me in all your life"

"Because everyone in the academy are nothing but a bunch of weaklings" even though Naruto did think that the students should train more he didn't think them as weaklings, but he did question they're motives to be a ninja.

"And who exactly are you to judge that?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"I don't care about losers"

"Nor do I, so why did you tell me your name, looser" retorted the Uzumaki

This last comment angered the Uchiha, how dare he? a clan less nobody call him looser, he was an Uchiha, the last of the prestigious clan, he should be bowing to him, he was going to make him pay. In the instant that Iruka shouted "begin!" the Uchiha launched himself forward with speed born of both talent and training, impressing many students and instructor but Naruto just raised an eyebrow and stood in his place he was moving so slowly that it was barely faster than Kiba, the blonde thought for the way that Sasuke carried himself and spoke that he was strong, so he reached a rational conclusion of why the sudden display of weakness _"he is not taking me seriously" _the blond narrowed his eyes imperceptibly, if there was something that really riled him up was the thought of being underestimated.

Naruto lined back his head dodging the kick aimed to his face by mere inches, sifted his weight to the left to make Sasuke's left fist miss it's mark and spun his body to the right without moving from his place to avoid the Uchiha's second kick while planting a light (AN: in his mind was light) strike with his left elbow on the back of the raven haired kid making him fly a couple of feet away before facing him again without moving.

Sasuke got up again, his eyes shinning with rage and charged again, to the hell with the strategy he was going to show that guy who was the strongest he charged again, only to be launched a couple of feet courtesy of the new student. This created murmurs on the watchers who couldn't believe that Sasuke was getting his ass handed to him so easily.

Sasuke stood up again but this time he didn't attack; he was confused how a nobody like Naruto could become so powerful? And more importantly why not him? He needed the power, his reason for it was justified not only for hi but for almost all of konoha, and there was one more reason probably the real one of why Naruto enraged him that much: he wasn't taking him seriously.

"Take me seriously!!" roared the Uchiha

"When you start fighting seriously I will" answered Naruto in a calm tone.

"I am fighting seriously!!!"

"I see then there is no need to drag this any longer" said Naruto before disappearing and hitting Sasuke in the chest with enough strength to make him sail across the field and launch him outside of it "this match it's over" stated the blond before walking away.

Sasuke blinded with rage gave in to the negative feeling and flashed his hands trough seals ending in tiger before thinking with a snarl in his face _**"Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu"**_ sending a fireball towards the blond who simply disappeared and reappeared several steps to the left.

"since you insist on fighting me despite the fact that you already lostand you have no quarrels on attacking me in this way I'll humor you" Naruto said with anger making his way into the blonde's voice, he can't stand sore losers.

He flashed trough several seals in mind _"snake, ram, dog, ape, rat, bird, hare, dragon, tiger"_ , his hands were nothing but an almost invisible blur before taking a deep breath and shouting the name of the jutsu in his mind _**"Katon: yakekoge iki no jutsu(fire release: scorching breath technique)"**_

From the blonde's mouth a red-black cloud of smoke was launched towards the Uchiha who was unable to dodge and took the jutsu head on, when the cloud of smoke passed him Sasuke remained there covered in second degree burns unable to move. Naruto turned to see his classmates and there were mixed reactions in their faces, some were astonished(mostly guys and instructors), some were looking at him with rage and hate (fan girls), some with envy(other students). He shrugged most of them off until he reached a group of girls that were looking at him as if they were wolves and he was the last piece of meat in the forest, this look scared him beyond words, after all he thought that after leaving his clan and subsequently one of the branches were most of his fan girls were he thought that the horror of a fan girl club was over, but judging the way those girls were looking at him, he was sadly mistaken.

"_argh fan girls, why me? It's like training with the fire elementals all over again"_ and he secretly wished that he could outrun them when the inevitable chase come.

"a-aright class let's go back to the classroom" he said while helping Sasuke to the infirmary.

"_just who are you Uzumaki Naruto" _thought the platinum blonde girl after watching the show, for a moment she could behind his mask, she saw his real feelings, she saw sadness, anger and disappointment.

Back in the tower everyone except the Uzumaki females were astonished, thought only gai and Lee showed it.

"Kaori-sensei it's that"

the mentioned interrupted him before he finished the phrase "yes Gai that's my son Naruto"

this make Gai widen his eyes in recognition of the fact put in front of him.

Sarutobi, got out of his trance and spoke up

"Kaori, do your son have your bloodline as well?"

"yes and no hokage-sama Naruto's case it's special so to speak"

"and what exactly does that mean"

"right now I don't think it's such a good idea" said Misao eyeing the genin in the room.

"very well tomorrow then, now Kaori go back to your son"

in the roof of the academy a hooded, cloaked figure watched the spar and grinned "so you were not even trying, maybe there is still hope for you Naruto" in that moment the wind picked up and revealed in the right side of his chest a dragon-like crest that was metal-gray in color "until we see each other again kid" he said before flickering and vanishing from sight.

This was the way that Naruto returned to his birthplace, what kinds of changes and challenges will this bring?, only time will tell.

AN: done!!! Finally you have no idea of how hard it is to write for this specific fic, now before you go ahead and reclaim me for making naruto too powerful please do have in mind that he was basically trained since the moment he could walk. And sadly this one will get the least attention, but on the bright side I finished this semester and I'm free so I should be able to update more often.

Well review please if you don't have anything nice and/or constructive to say don't bother.

JA NE!!!


	3. partially unleashed

Do you really think that if I owned Naruto he would still require a shadow clone to do the rasengan? Specially because he somehow is able to do the fuuton: rasengan one handed (look the part where he and Yamato save Kakashi from Kakuzu's fire and wind attack)how that happened it's beyond me.

"Normal speech"

"_Thoughts and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"Inner Sakura or ????"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note.

AN: sorry about the delay, but I have a lot on my plate. Now on other things, have you seen the new chapters of the manga?!

**

* * *

**

**PARTIALLY ****UNLEASHED**

The morning was calm in every area of the village that wasn't near the Kazama compound, for you see since Naruto and his family moved to the house that was rightfully theirs the young man has retaken an old habit that took a lot of his mother's efforts to snap out of,

daybreak trainning.

BOOM!!

Kaori sighed while sipping her coffee and using her free hand to rub her forehead in a futile attempt to make her headache go away, the minute the day arrives Naruto gets up and goes to train. Giving her another reason to curse most of her clan or at the very least the lightning elementals, a rational thougth considering they were the ones that instilled the stupid habit in the first place.

"he's at it again?" asked the mirthful voice of her sister to Kaori's left.

Kaori jsut rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to hit her sister in the back of her head, nobody should be this cheery in the morning.

"yes, I thought we broke him of that stupid habit of his."

"you can't blame him, the time when he's going to become a ninja is coming, he's just making sure he's as ready as possible"

"yes, but there's a limit to how much trainning the body can withstand before it snaps!"

"stop being such a mother hen! He's fine"

the talk was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, both women turned their sigths to the direction of the sound to see Naruto enter the house in the rags that used to be his trainning gear, a pair of black pants and an orange and black t-shirt.

Normally the mother would be fawning over his son if the said child arrived like this for the first time but the reality is that naruto arrived a lot of the mornings since their arrival in similar or worse states. Besides Kaori knew it was not as bad as it looked.

"how was practice?" the mother asked.

The blond frowned for a moment before answering " for some reason I hit a stalemate in my trainning that I can't surpass"

"well that's to be expected you can only grow so much without any type of instruction" added Misao to the conversation.

Before the blond could retort Kaori usered him to change clothes and get back to have breakfast lest he wanted to be late for the academy.

Sarutobi was seated in his office, thinking very hard on how balance the new teams that where going to be formed for the next week graduation, the task was not that difficult the problem was the kid that was in all but name the rookie of the year, Uzumaki Naruto.

Since his arrival to the academy Naruto took the position as the strongest and most skilled student of his class (and Sarutobi suspected that he was the strongest in the whole academy) the only eason he was not the rookie of the year was that technically he didn't take all the course in the program, as such he doesn't have the same grades as Sasuke.

Then there's the fact that hs bloodlie and abilities were only partially awakened, the fact that every jounin that was taking a team wanted him in their roster and that the council was preassuring him to make Kakashi take the last loyal Uchiha, put all that together and you have one big migraine making problem.

One thing it's for certain, there was no way whatsoever he was going to be put with Sasuke in a team.

As Naruto walked towards the academy in Shino's company he couldn't help but remember how was his time when he arrived.

Back in those days Naruto did everything he could to keep other people besides his family at arms length, the only one that partially managed to pass the measures he put around himself was Shino and to some extent, his female classmate Yamanaka Ino. And while they did try to be closer to him he refused the advances. A rational action considering what event was that partially released his bloodline. thanks to that he felt he was betraying his friends.

It was Ino of all people who broke him of that line of thought.

_Flashback starts._

It's was during a rainy afternoon, Naruto was walking back to his house after the academy on his own, he had rejected many propositions to date by several of the girls and to 'hang out' by several of the boys, the only thing that prevented everyone from thinking he was the blond version of Sasuke was that he talked back when you talked to him and the fact that he was polite in his rejections.

"why do you do that?" He was brought out of his mussings when a voice that sounded annoyed spoke up.

He turned to the left to find a platine blonde girl that was the perfect picture of an annoyed female: narrowed eyes, hands on her hips, and a frown on her face.

"do what?"

"pushing people away, some of us just want to know you"

The blond snorted "yes, I'm sure those girls only want to know me better out of sheer curiosity."

"fine! I get it the fan girls are annoying, but what about the rest of us! You're not giving us a chance because some bunch of drooling fools you're cutting everyone from you!"

"no, it would be hypocrital of me to do that, there's another reason for my actions"

"then why! It's not like you're going to kills us by letting us be your friends!"

Naruto didn't answered that one and just stood in the same place in silence, making Ino's eyes widen as the implications of the silence hit her.

"oh god! I'm sorry I didn't.." her tirade was cut short by Naruto's voice.

"don't worry you didn't know" he said with a tone of finality that was rewarded with silence, he was glad that the conversation had ended as the girl had the uncanny ability to see underneath his mask. He was ready to leave when her voice said something that stopped him cold.

"you're not betraying their memory you know"

"e-excuse me?"

"your friends, you're not betraying their memory by letting other people be friends with you, I'm sure they wouldn't want for you to remain alone like that"

"That's none of your business" he said while greeting his teeth, his voice starting to sound angry.

"Just remember Naruto that we're not better or worse than them, we are just different, we are not trying to replace your friends. Just think about that okay?" and with that she left leaving Naruto standing alone with his thoughts in the rain.

_Flashback ends._

That talk changed Naruto, from that day he began to open to other people (not much mind he still mantained some distance) while he made some acquantances like the Ichirakus and in the process he became their best customer (much to his mother's open chagrin) he and Shino finally became friends, to the blond it felt good to let his shield down once in a while.

It also had the efect that Ino seemed more focused on finding his secrets, so far he had been putting a great figth, but considering that she's a bit like her father she had already make him spill a couple of them.

As the two genin hopefuls were arriving at the academy Naruto was brought out of his mussings when the dreaded feeling assaulted him, he gave a slight nod to Shino and he moved to look for another way to enter the academy, there was not a chance in hell he was going to be the target of the rabid beings known as fangirls again, ever.

In the classroom some kids awaited eagerly for the arrival of their senseis so they could start the test for the genin rank, while others were desperate to ge some extra study, these ones were the ones that Naruto had to control the need to roll his eyes. If they didn't study for the test when it was time then they will have a serious problem when they graduate.

The exams were something standard (AN: I'm not going to write those) and most of the students didn't have any problems with them, that is until the jutsu test at that portion every kid that came out from the designated classroom with a headband in their possetion or a dissapointed face on them.

Soon it was Naruto's turn, as soon as he entered the classroom the chunnins watched him with care, considering that he was the rookie of the year in all but name.

"okay Naruto start by transforming into Iruka"

The blond did as told effortlessly.

"very good, now use kawarimi to avoid the attack" Iruka said before launching an eraser to Naruto's head, he was hit in the forehead sending him to the floor before a cloud of smoke enveloped him and showed a bewildered looking Mizuki.

"o-okay Naruto now I want you to make three bunshins"

"sensei will any type of clone suffice?"

"yes Naruto"

The blond made several hands seals at high speed before stopping on bird **"tei bunshin** (air clone)" the air around Naruto compressed itself and took his shape before transforming into tree perfect copies of Naruto.

The blond accepted the congratulations and looked the headband in his hands for a moment before tying it to his forehead, this was the beginning for him.

The assailant was jumping as fast as he was capable, his mission was a success, it was incredible to believe that it was so easy to break in such important place. But in his hurry to flee Touji Mizuki didn't noticed that the path he took brought him close to one of the isolated parts of the Kazama trainning grounds, where coincidentally Naruto was trainning in that moment, seeing his former teacher running like that with a big scroll that had the words forbidden imprinted on it he put two and two together and decided to stop him.

The next thing Mizuki knew was that he was flying foward before slamming face first into a tree courtesy of one of Naruto's fuuton jutsus.

"I'm pretty sure that particulary scroll is not for everyone to see Mizuki-san, so what are you doing with it?"

"None of your business brat! And if you know what's good for you'll leave now!" the chunin growled.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, seeing that you are invading clan propiety"

The chunin said nothing as he unclasped one of the fuuma shuriken on his back before spinning in by the ring and tossing towards the blond perched on the tree behind him in hopes to cleave the genin in half, Naruto just stood there with his eyes closed and Mizuki could swear that for a moment Naruto was outlined by a nearly invisible aura of green before he pushed off the branch towards teh giant shuriken much to Mizuki's shock and glee, then he front flipped and used the shuriken as a board sending the piece of metal to the floor with a loud clang before throwing several kunais making Mizuki tense and prepare to avoid them, as Naruto reached the apex of his jump he made several hand seals and clapped his hands gathering chakra in and around them at the same time, when he had enough he shouted the name of the attack 

**"fuuton: reppusho!"**

As soon as those words left his lips the chakra around his hands began to spin at a high rate before blasting forward in two dual slipstreams of wind slamming into the still soaring kunai and speeding them up surprising the chunin who was stilla ble to dodge most of them with the exception of the one that was logged into his left leg.

Seeing that a quick win was out of the question he tried a different tactic "it doesn't matter if you capture me now they will never accept you! They'll always fear you and scorn you!"

"you're wrong"

"that's what you want to think! But you know I'm right, they'll never accept you! Thanks to them you'll nevr be safe! Thanks to them anything you hold dear will be destroyed!"

the traitor saw hism relax his guard and he took the opportunity to launch his last shuriken as Naruto was raising his face he expected to see the gaze of a broken person, instead he saw that his eyes were filled with determination.

"it doesn't matter! If they refuse to see me I will make them!! If they shun me I will find others! if they try to stop me I will beat them!! I will find the way! I WILL BE HOKAGE!!!" the genin shouted a top of his lungs.

"it's time" a voice said into his ear and before his eyes the green energy stared to swirl in front of him while verything else seems to stop in time "you have shown the determination to keep going in spite the obstacles in front of you, you've shown to be capable of seeing other paths towards a goal, you've shown that you ahve waht it takes. Enjoy the the gift I give you. until we meet again, farewell young chosen one" .

as soon as the voice stopped the green energy started gathering at his feet before starting to climb before concentrating in his eyes, when the energy was gone Naruto's eyes were no longer blue but solid jade green instead.

Then everything began moving again and he took notice of the instrument of dead moving towards him he clapped his hands together before trusting them foward and a gale several times more powerful than before stopped the fuuma shuriken cold, he noticed that his ex-sensei was misterioussly missing, not that it would make him any good to hide not with his eyes in their current state anyways.

Mizuki was hiding behind a tree panting in a mixture of fear and exhaustion, just what the hell ahppened there? One moment that kid was a sitting duck and the next he was stopping a ponit blank attack and attacking with some sort of powerful fuuton attack that didn't even require handseals! Jsut what the hell was that?!

"Touji-san it's impossible to hide now" said Naruo standing in front of Mizuki's hideout. Freaking out the chunin.

"H-how?"

"that's not for you to know" he said before a strong, howling wind hit him and he lost conciousness.

After deactivating his eyes Naruto just stood there contemplating what to do now, he could wait there as he was sure the ANBU were on their way, he could go home, he could drag the guy to the HQ himself. Decisions, decisions; then he spotted the giant scroll lying opn the ground and a grin came to his face. He was sure the hokage wouldn't mind if he gave one peek to the contents, after all he did aprehend a criminal, it was a good reward, besides it's not like he's going to blow up konoha with it.

Unknown to him a cloacked figure saw the whole thing before dissapearing into the night, the chosen one aws ready now to start the challenges.

At the same time Sarutobi Hiruzen was wachting the whole thing and couldn't help but ask what changes will these development will bring to the leaf and then he shuddered when he saw Naruto reading the instructions for the kage bunshin jutsu.

---------------______________________---------------______________-----------------

AN: shorter than normal, but so much has happened not only in the manga but in real life. And I did say that this fic was going to get the least attention due to my some sort of weird block that comes with writing for it, now as for the bloodline trust me, it's more complex than it looks but I will say this: it requires elemental chakra.

Maybe now I can stat writing the prologue for the missing hokage that I wanted or update another chapter of any otehr fic that's not on hold.

Please review. Flames shall be ignored but criticism; constructive criticism is more than welcome.

So JA NE.


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

chm01


End file.
